Simple Christmas
by Emmy4TheWin
Summary: All she wanted was a simple Christmas. But, as she quickly learns, that is way too much to ask. CS/HG. One shot. Enjoy. Rated T for slight language.


Maya Granger sighed, looking in the mirror.

Her hair, long, wavy, and blonde, and her eyes, large and blueish stare back at her.

Sighing again, Maya Granger pulls out her wand, and masks her true beauty behind that glamor. Bushy brown hair and dull brown eyes stare back at her.

Just for a moment, the daughter of Hecate wonders what would happen if she didn't put on the glamor and walked down to breakfast as though nothing were wrong. She quickly shakes the notion away.

'Don't blow in Maya,' She scolds herself, 'I just want a simple christmas with my friends. Is that to much to ask?'

As she would soon discover, yes, that was way to much to ask.

**_-(Don't mind me, I'm just a little line break.)-_**

After Hermione had her daily internal debate about the glamor, she headed down to breakfast. It was, of course, Christmas morning, and therefore the breakfast was extravagant. Eggs, toast, apple cider, the works.

She smiled as Mrs. Weasley lectured Ron about something or other, and even giggled when Fred's eggs danced their way to George's plate, curtsy of the latter.

The antics of the twins were an amazing help in relieving the tension between Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

The tension between the two women, Hermione had been sad to discover, was only growing, and, she also realized, there real wasn't any hope for Bill not marrying her. Watching the two of them together reminded her of Silena and Beckendorf.

As Hermione thought of her old friends, who's two year death anniversary had been this past summer, tears came to her eyes. She realized with a start that she was on the verge of crying. That couldn't happen. Not today. She just wanted a simple Christmas. Was that to much to ask?

As I have already informed you, dear reader, it apparently was.

**_-(Don't mind me, I'm just a little line break.)-_**

A knock on the door disturbed the Weasley's and their guests from their Christmas breakfast.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley called in a slightly nervous voice. Surely, Death Eaters wouldn't come knocking on Christmas?

"Ummmm... Well, you kinda don't exactly know me. I'm not the eloquent speaker anyway. I've just come, cause I wanna spend a christmas with my girlfriend for the first time in like, five years." The voice on the other side of the door responed.

Hermione's eyes went round. Of course. Damn him. He couldn't leave her alone. And she was glamored. He'd recognize her in a heartbeat, that was just him, but her loved her hair, and wouldn't like her glamor hair in the slightest.

Mrs. Weasley, still confused asked," And, child, who exactly is your girlfriend?"

"She's Maya Granger of course. Now, could ya let me in? England is absolutely _freezing_ cold."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Hermione. Said girl sighed. "Oh, for gods sakes, Mrs. Weasley, let him in. The idiot probably isn't even wearing a jacket."

From the other side of the door, came a " Am I really that predictable, Maya?"

"Yes, yes, you are." was Hermione's prompt reply.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Standing on the front porch, snow in his hair, but a smirk on his face, was the infamous Connor Stoll.

His eyes traveled around the room and came to rest on, Hermione, or Maya. He, grinned, but then frowned.

" Hades, Maya what did you do to your hair? And your eyes?"

Harry Potter came to her defense immediately.

"Hermione's hair is fine. Her eyes, too."

"No, actually their not."

"Who made you the judge of that?"

Maya rolled her brown eyes. "Connor, my real face would be a distraction. I'm glamored."

After this announcement, everyone in the room stared at her. " It also helps with the dyslexia. And a bit with the ADHD."

"What's dyslexia?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time since Conner had knocked.

"It means the words float up off the page and dance the conga around in my head." Maya told him, grinning. It felt good to be her old, sarcastic self again, not the bookworm mask she'd hidden under for so long.

Ron's eyes went round, and his mouth formed an "O" shape.

" Take off the glamor, pretty please Maya? I don't wanna spend Christmas with you looking like someone that your not." Connor begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"To anyone else, Connor, that could be insulting." Maya said with a sigh, before whipping out her wand and de- glamoring herself.

The faces of the Weasley's was worth every minute she had ever spent debating whether or not to take off the glamor.

" Damn, Hermione, your hot!" George Weasley stated in a shocked tone.

Connor glared at him. "Hey carrot hair! Only I can call Maya hot! And even then I pay dearly for it."

Maya giggled. "Carrot hair! That's the best you can do?"

Connor did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled.

"Oh, and Conner? I can totally do better. That, is Thing One." Maya said gesturing to Fred. "And this is Thing Two."

The Weasley twin's jaws dropped. This could not possibly little bookworm Hermione Granger. No way.

"Now Connor, what in the name of mother Rhea are you planning on doing now that you've got my most guarded secret out in the open?" Maya asked, looking at her boyfriend with laughter in her voice and eyes.

"I plan on taking her on a good proper date. We are going to Disney world."

Maya's grew wide. "You're. joking."

"Maya. I don't mess around with Disney. Are you coming or did I borrow Mrs. O'Leary for nothing?"

Maya grinned, and kissed her boyfriend chastely on the lips. "What in the name Hades are we waiting for?"

**A/N: Hokay. So, I totally was gonna give you lovely readers this oneshot as a Christmas present. Didn't work. But, here it is! Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: Today, my good friend Anna is doing the disclaimer for me! **

**Anna: Emmy doesn't own PJO, or Harry Potter. Otherwise, she would totally let me marry Percy Jackson!**

**Me: What!? No way Anna, you can't marry Percy!**

**Anna: Why not? He's hot!**

**Me: Two words. Percabeth forever.**

**Anna: You suck.**

**Me: Why did I even invite you?**

**Anna: Oh, and by the way, it would be amazingly sweet of all you readers to hit the review button, and say something to Emmy about the longest thing she's ever written. Love ya!**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's why I invited you...**


End file.
